dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Umbrax (Prime Earth)
Some time in the past before his inauguration into the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro spent his entire life looking into the sordid history of the Ultraviolet Corps. What Sinestro found during his archaeological excursions terrified him to no end, and so he sought to make sure the unseen light stayed hidden forever. Release from the Source Wall After the cataclysmic battle with Dark Knights and the breaking of the Source Wall, a piece of the Wall known as the Totality broke free and unleashed exotic energies into the Universe, including six hidden primal forces. After this cosmic event the first of the primal energies, used to keep the others in check, was unleashed and broke the seal that kept Umbrax at bay. Umbrax unleashed its power over the Ultraviolet aspect of the Invisible Spectrum, claiming a myriad of fringe worlds under its hold, and adding it to it's Lantern Corps. Sinestro initially opted to find and re-imprison Umbrax and its destructive ultimate power before it became unstoppable. Except with coaxing by Lex Luthor, instead of sealing it away again, Sinestro helped unleash Umbrax upon the Earth. Now armed with the most powerful lantern light to ever exist, Umbrax set out to enrapture all of existence, with Sinestro at the helm of its army of worlds. Umbrax and Sinestro, alongside the Legion of Doom, attacked Earth and converted nearly every inhabitant of the planet into a member Umbrax's army. However, The Justice League was able to tap into the Earth's inherent connection to the White Light of Life, break Umbrax's hold on the planet, and beat back Umbrax for now. | Powers = * : As a living sun at the heart of its own island universe. Umbrax physically comprises of the natural fundamental energies that make up its being, along with a few abilities unique to itself. ** ** ** ** - : Umbrax is usually seen wrapped within a wreath of shadows and light, using both of these elements to reach out and grasp the various star clusters within its reach. * Inhibition Release: Umbrax can manipulate the coldest, darkest, most hatefully primeval elements within both the mind and the heart. Tapping into and feeding off the infinite annals of bloodlust and self-hatred of anyone and everything it assimilates. * : Unlike other emotional energies and their representative rings, Umbrax's Invisible Spectrum controls the host instead of the other way around. Capable of psycho-reactively link with and control any and everything the living galaxy is currently situated in. ** Animation: Every planetary system that Umbrax absorbs into its galaxy becomes a living extension of Umbrax itself, effectively giving planets sentience as it cultivates them and their native species into its own lantern corps. *** *** *** *** *** * : Umbrax is able to move unseen and undetected by any and all known forms of tracking and allocation, making its ability to influence potential star systems and bringing them into its collective all the more terrifying. * Emotional Energy Manipulation: Being the embodiment of the Ultraviolet Light, Umbrax can control, manipulate and generate bright purple energy derived from the Invisible Spectrum, which comprises all the negative, primitive, emotions deep inside all sentient & non-sentient life in the multiverse. Powers of which are similar to the Lantern Corps Ring's and their corresponding emotional entities. ** ** * Telempathy: Umbrax can reach out and communicate as well as manipulate an infinite number of conscious and non-sentient psyches all at once. ** *** ** *** * : As an entity based upon an emotional concept, Umbrax is, for all intents and purposes, unending. Having spent billions of years locked away by cosmic forces yet never wearing down or tiring. * Faster-Than-Light : Umbrax can move from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, relatively fast and without issue. ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Embodiment